The king of the xenomorphs
by Legoman622
Summary: Naruto runs away from konoha and ends up in Uzushio, while their her discovers a secret under the ruins. Something dark. Something dangerous. Something... alien
1. Chapter 1

**I got this idea after I binged all of the aliens/predators movies in one sitting, then this idea came to me and so i thought why not.**

**Please read and review**

**I own nothing of Naruto or AVP**

**Chapter 1**

It was cold and dark out in the forest, it is the type of night that people usually stay indoors. But for one person it was not that kind of night, for him it was the perfect opportunity to escape his so called 'home'. This person was a 7 year old, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, son of Kushina Uzumaki the princess of whirlpool, and Minato Namikaze the fourth hokage.

Why he was running away you ask? Well the answer is simple, he was not liked. For as long as he could remember he had always been hated in Konohagakure no sato, or village hidden in the leafs. The reason for this hate is because he is the jinchuriki too the kyuubi no yoko, the nine tailed bijuu. Thanks to one of the many attempts on is life and mob beatings that he received almost everyday, he finally met the entity sealed inside of him.

It turns out on the day he was born a masked man attacked and took control of the kyuubi, or as he knew her Kira, and forced his father, the fourth hokage, to seal the beast within his own son at the cost of his own life. It was then in the seal that something surprising happens.

**-flashback no jutsu-**

"So youre saying that my father is the fourth hokage and sealed you in me. But he wanted me to be basically the villages lap dog and most of the higher ups knew this?" A 4 year old Naruto questioned Kira who was in front of him.

"You just summed it up very well Naruto-kun," came a new voice from behind Naruto.

Naruto turned to see his mother standing there with his 'father' tied up in her Uzumaki chakra chains.

"Kaa-San, how are you here?" Asked naruto, "I thought you and 'him' died that night." He said gesturing to minato as he said 'him' with distaste.

"Well it is a long story, Minato here, after the sealing was completed sealed some of his remaining chakra in you. He wanted to use it to 'control you' as a last resort if Hiruzen failed in conditioning you into a weapon." She said while trying to control her anger, "I still had enough strength to seal part of myself in you to prevent Namikaze here from controlling you." She said as Minato was struggling against the chains, but it was no use as the chains could hold even the bijuu.

"Well that explains a lot," stated Naruto, still trying to come to terms with all this.

"**If I may the Namikaze could still be of some use. as he sealed part of himself in here I could extract all his knowledge and give it to Naruto-kun here if that is alright with you Kushina-Chan," **Kira stated after letting kushina tell her side of the story.

"Do it at least we can find a way to release you from this seal," Kushina replied.

Kira just smirked as one of her tails slid through the bars and latched onto Minato, as soon as it touched him he started to scream the most bloodcurdling scream ever heard before dissolving into a mist that was absorbed by Naruto.

"Well, That is new. I have all his knowledge and the jutsu's he knew. Of course I will need practice before I can use them, but they are still good to have." Naruto said as he held his head from the influx of information.

"I am so proud of you Sochi, I hope you grow up and be strong, do not let anyone put you down," said Kushina, "I'm afraid I won't be there with you, I am running out of chakra, I'm so sorry for what happened to you."

"**You don't have to pass on Kushi-Chan using at least one of my tails would give you enough chakara to survive, until a more Permanent solution is found." **Kira stated as she looked at the surprised faces of both Naruto and Kushina.

"I would ask if it was possible but then you would probably tell me that you are the kyuubi and so it would be no problem for you," joked Kushina.

"If it means I get to keep my mother then let's do it." Stated Naruto who was on the verge of tears that he would be able to see his mother and talk to her.

**-flashback no jutsu KAI-**

Since that day he has learned a lot from his mother and Kira. Now here he is almost three years later, leaving that hell of a village behind, and making his way to Uzushiogakure his mother's home that was destroyed at the beginning of the third Shinobi world war. Using the skills his mother and Kira taught him as well as the knowledge he gained from Namikaze to make the trek.

Of course once he was noticed missing he would be hunted down just so the village could have their weapon. Luckily he was smarter than that. Thanks to a handy jutsu he learned called the shadow clone jutsu, where he was able to make solid real copies of himself. Using this skill he created thousands and sent them off in different directions before making his way to uzushio.

'_Kaa-Chan, Kira-Chan how much longer,'_ he asked them both.

'**Not much longer you just have to cross the ocean in front of you,' **Kira responded back.

'_Thanks to Kira-Chan and your Uzumaki lineage you have plenty of chakra and it is just the water walking exercise, something that you have already mastered.' _Kushina Said through their thoughts.

'Sigh' "Well here goes nothing," Said Naruto as he started running on water channeling chakra to his feet, he hoped that he reached his destination soon because he really did not want to get taken back to Konoha.

**-line break-**

Naruto was thankful as he reached the shore, it was just over 3 hours and he was tired. He may have almost an infinite amount of chakra and stamina, but his control wasn't the best so he expelled more chakra then he needed, thus he became tired after a lot of constant chakra usage.

As he walked he took note of the skeletal corpses that were laid out all along the ground. Some had uzushio headbands and some didn't. But then he noticed something glinting in the dirt the sun reflecting off of it. Naruto reaches down to grab it, when he did he felt immeasurable rage. In his hand was a konoha headband , seeing it among the ruins and knowing what konoha was willing to do maid his blood boil for revenge. In his rage he was unconsciously releasing kyuubi chakra, it was only thanks to his mother and Kira that he was able to calm down.

'_Calm down Sochi, we will have our revenge against those bastards and make sure to kill every last one of them,' _she told him with no small amount of venom in her voice as the rage she felt towards konoha skyrocketed.

'**Listen to your mother we must get strong then we can have our revenge,' **Kira told him, both their words seemed to calm him down, and he released the twisted and burnt metal that was the headband.

Little did the three know the outburst of chakra awakened something deep under uzushio. Something deadly, something dark.

**-time skip-**

It has been just over a week since Naruto arrived in the ruins of uzushio, and he can honestly say that running away from konoha was the best idea he ever had. His training was going faster then ever as now he did not have to worry about the konoha ANBU constantly watching him and forcing him to train in secret or his mind to learn what his mother and kyuubi taught him.

He had just finished his training for today and was packing up his stuff to make way for the shelter/home he made while here on uzushio. As he was he felt that something was off.

Just then a black blur jumped out of the woods to fast for him to react to, he was hit in the head. The last thing he heard was his mother and Kira shouting his name.

**-Naruto's mindscape-**

Naruto woke up on lush green grass just outside of a two story modest house, his head in his mother's lap, while Kira was next to him in her human form. Both were coddling him without realizing he was awake.

"What happened?" He asked them. They jumped at the sound of his voice as both stopped their coddling.

"Naru-Chan you are awake!" Exclaimed kushina in surprise as she was not expecting him to be awake yet after the hit he took to the head.

"Yes I am, now can either of you answer the question?" He asked again.

"I do not know what happened there was just this black blur and you were knocked out." Said kira.

"_**I believe I can explain what happened," **_came a fourth voice causing all three to look in that direction. What they saw scared and shocked them.

In front of them was a large completely black creature with a domed head and a crown like carapace on its head, it had double jointed hind legs, and dorsal tubes along its neck, as well as a smaller set of arms below the bigger set that had razor sharp claws. The creature also had a 12ft long tail with a spear like head at the end. The creature looked deadly and very armored.

"Who are you!?" Asked Kira ready to turn into her giant fox form.

"Kira wait, I think I know what this is," said Kushina getting looks from the others.

"What do you mean Kaa-Chan, what is this?" Asked Naruto.

"This is a xenomorph queen, aren't you?" Kushina said the first part, then asked the second part.

"_**Yes I am and if you allow me to explain how I came to be under uzushio, and how your arrival here awakened me." **_She stated, once she received nods and Kira calmed down she continued, _**"Well when uzushio was first formed they found my temple Baried under the earth. I was frozen in ice as some of the first Uzumaki arrived, during the time they proved themselves to me and my hive. So we came up with a mutually beneficial relationship, they provide me with the body of their enemies to span more xenomorphs, and my hive leaves them alone. It was a secret passed down from clan head to clan head, only the uzukage and his most trusted had the knowledge. When uzushio fell the last clan head and uzukage, your mother kushina, came down and told the hive what happened. She also told us what happened to her daughter and that she did not trust konoha. She knew one day that you or you children would return. So she put stasis seals all along the hive walls that can only be removed by kyuubi chakra. Hence the explosion of last week woke us. It was this that led us to you."**_

"Wow that is a lot to take in." Said Naruto.

"_**I completely understand, while you were unconscious I had looked through your memory's, what I saw was enough to make the hive go into a frenzy, but I was able to calm them down. I respected the Uzumaki and to see one of the last being treated like that made my blood boil!" **_She growled out in barely contained rage.

"Well that is why we are here in the first place, we needed a place to train in private so we could one day destroy konoha." Naruto said calmly.

"_**That is why I have a proposition for you." **_The queen said getting all three of their attentions, _**"if I were able to remove Kira and kushina from you Naruto without killing them or you, as well as giving them a body would you accept?" **_

"What's the catch?" He asked back.

"_**The three of you would become xenomorph hybrids, but not just any hybrids king and queen hybrids. Thus allowing you control over the hive ruling them by my side." **_She said casually, like talking about the weather, _**"you would also become my mate, allowing me to become a hybrid as well, of course you could have other mates if you want but we would be the first.**_

"Let us discuss this before we make a choice." Said Naruto as he kushina and Kira all went inside the house while the queen waited outside.

"I say we do it, it allows us to be together on the outside, and it is safe for us," said kushina.

"Yes and we would become xenomorphs like her, and we would become her equals," said Kira.

"Then we all agree to what she says?" Asked Naruto who got nods from his companions.

Back outside the queen was waiting when she heard the door open and out stepped Naruto and his companions.

"We accept." Stated Naruto

"_**Exilent, the process will take some time and we will all be in here while it happens so we do not feel the pain." **_The queen said.

**-time skip 8 years later-**

In a dark cave two black and purple eyes opened from their slumber. They stared into the darkness of the cave as they glowed with power.

"It is finally time for our revenge."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the support on the last chapter. Here is the next chapter some things happen and i am really exited to see where this story goes. Also Merry Christmas, happy holidays, happy Hanukkah, or whatever it is that you celibrate during the December month. **

**Please read and review**

**Disclamer: I OWN NOTHING**

**Chapter 2**

Naruto sat on a dark throne as he starred out the window, it has been 8 years since Naruto, Kushina and Kira had met the queen xenomorph. Since then a lot of things have changed. The first was the fact that they were no longer just human or bijuu. As an unexpected Side effect Kira's powers split between the four of them before kushina got a new body, then their body's morphed making them and the queen (who they started calling Komi) all human, bijuu, xenomorph hybrids.

After the process all of them had a hybrid form and a full xenomorph form. They usually stayed in their hybrid forms with just one xenomorph tail, but they could have up to nine thanks to Kira's chakra.

Due to the ritual they all became connected more than any hive and all had a command over the hive. Naruto had the most command as the 'king' while the other three were queens. Due to them being hybrids it had changed the way of the xenomorph birthing process. The three queens still were able to go through the normal birthing process, but without the burden of an egg sac, thus allowing them more mobility. They were also able to choose how many eggs they give birth to, they could also get pregnant the normal human way, this was something they Kira, and Kushina were really excited over.

He also has tasked the xenomorph drones to help with the rebuilding of uzushio. Within a years time the dead were buried and the city was rebuilt using the rasen that was common with xenomorph hives the whole island became the hive and since Naruto and the others became hybrids dark clouds have sat over the island. Naruto even made the uzukage tower into a throne room for himself and his queens.

Currently Naruto was watching as drones worked on construction of uzushio to prepare for the announcement to the world that uzushio lives.

He was inturupted from his thoughts when the doors open and in walked his queens.

"Good morning my deadly queens," he said as the walked up and sat on the thrones on each side of his.

"Good morning Naruto-koi," replied all three sat the same time. Naruto sweatdropped because since the ritual all three have been talking at the same time, and at times it is really creepy.

"How are you today Naruto-koi," Asked Kushina as she moved to leaned her head on his shoulder while Kira did the same to the other, leaving Komi to pout at being left out. Naruto was this and just patted his lap justering for her to sit there. She did much to the others displeasure.

"Great, it is almost time for our revenge against Konoha." He said as he wrapped his arms around Komi, and his mouth formed into a sinister smile showing his pointed teeth.

Before they could continue talking a drone suddenly appeared in front of them.

"_**My king, my queens, there is a human at the gates, he told the warriors that he seeks an alliance, and he smells of snakes." **_Hissed the xenomorph mentaly speaking to its king and queens. Like all other xenomorphs it was incapable of human speech but was able to speak through the hive mind allowing its communication.

"_**A human. Here. How dare he, does he not know where he trespasses!?" **_Exclaimed Komi. Causing the drone to take a step back, in fear.

"_**You said smelled of snakes?" **_Kushina Asked the drone, who nodded. _**"That sounds like Orochimaru, he is dangerous and crafty. He was one of the legendary three sannin. More specifically the snake sannin. If he is here it most likely has something to do with using us to achieve his ends."**_

"_**I have to agree with Kushina the snake should not be trusted especially with the hive." **_Kira agreed.

"_**I never had any intention of trusting the snake, but let's here what he has to say it might give us an in to konoha allowing us a chance at our revenge, then we conquer the rest of the elemental nations and show them all the true might of the xenomorph hive." **_He told them through the link, before turning to face the drone, _**"allow this orochimaru through, but have a few warriors remain hidden as to ensure he does not try anything, also tell all the xenomorphs to remain hidden we do not know how much he knows, and he needs to know no more."**_

The drone bowed and left to perform the task it was given. Naruto sat on his throne in thought as he waited for orochimaru to arrive and 'persuade' them. Soon the doors opened and in walked orochimaru with a smirk on his face.

"Hello your majesty, I have come with a proposal that may interest you as we both have a similar goal." Said Orochimaru as he bowed almost mockingly at the flour.

"And what, do tell, is that goal that we share, snake?" Asked Naruto as he almost spat out the last word.

"The complete and total annihilation of konoha," said orochimaru seeing the three girls shift in their seats at the mention of the village they hated. '_If only I could experiment on them, they would make great breeders for my army_' he thought without realizing that the four in front of him could hear his thoughts.

"Fine, we will work together for now, and I will enter the exams from Uzushio," said Naruto suddenly. So suddenly in fact that orochimaru was stunned for a second.

"You will not regret this decision, your majesty!" Said orochimaru as his face keeps his sinister smirk.

"We will take our own way and act as if we have nothing to do with you till the time is right." Said Naruto. He watched Orochimaru walk away while smirking in his head.

"_**Naruto-kun, why did you let his walk away, and agree to his proposal.**_" Asked Kira through the hive link.

"_**Because this gives us a way into Konoha, as well as we can use him in the same manner he plans to use us. We leave him high and dry when he attacks, leaving Konoha weakened in the process.**_" He replied already thinking 20 steps ahead of his opponent.

"_**I see using him we can cripple Konoha and get rid of the snake, two birds with one stone,**_" said Komi. Now understanding her mates words.

"Tell the hive to stay put and continue with their set tasks, we will go as a team with Kushina-chan will be our 'sensei' while the rest of us are 'genin' that are in the exams" Naruto spoke normally.

"Very well Naruto-kun, am I to assume that we shall hide our more… scarier features?" Asked Kira

"Yes we will, the hive stays here, while we infiltrate Konoha during the exams. Announcing Uzushio lives and when the snake attacks we kill him and the sandime crippling Konoha in the process, effectively killing two birds with one stone." Said Naruto as he smirked evilly in a way that showed his more sadistic side while also arousing his mates.

He noticed their arousal ad decided to take it to the bedroom before doing anything else. The girls followed him and the rest of the day screams of pleasure from all three girls filled the small island of uzushio.

**-Time skip- **

Naruto awoke on the day that he and his queens were going to konoha to participate in the chunin exams. Kushina was dressed in her usual Jonin Attire except black where it was red with dark maroon highlights and a Uzushio forehead protector. Both Kira, and Komi wore something similar just without the jonin flak jacket and Kira had blood red highlights, and Komi's was all black. Naruto wore black ANBU pants with shin guards a long sleeved shirt that was black with dark orange stripes running down his arms. His forehead proctor on his forehead with his black hair spiky and tipped red. He had a kuni pouch on both his legs and a sword strapped to his back.

Of course all of them had their xenomorph features hidden as it would raise too many questions. They ran most of the way only slowing down to a walk as they got closer to Konoha. After another hour of walking the gates were in sight. All in all it was not very impressive to Naruto.

Just as they passed the gates they were stoped by two guards that looked like they would rather be anywhere but here.

"Halt and state you name and what reason you have for entering Konoha." One demanded.

"We are the team from Uzushio here to participate in the chunin exams." Said Kushina as she handed her papers to the two, they both looked at the papers and then slowed the team to pass after masking sure that the papers checked out.

"We need to check into the hotel and then we can go exploring," said Kushina. As she led her 'students' to the hotel they were directed they checked in and were directed to a room that was on the third floor of the hotel closest to the mountains. After putting their stuff in the hotel room decided to get acoustom with their current surroundings. As they were walking down the streets and they heard a commotion up ahead. When they got their there was a Suna nin holdin a little kid and was dressed in a catsuit. Behind him asa another Suna nin this time a female with a battle fan on her back. In front of them was what appeared to be two Konoha nin one with vibrant pink hair and another with pale skin dark hair and a forced smile. After looking and listening to the pink one screeching they were able to tell that the boy ran into the Suna nin.

"Let the kid go Suna Nin, and will the one who smells like crows and the one who smells like blood please get out of the tree?" Said Naruto as he looked to a tree that was to the left of where they currently where.

Everyone looked surprised as from out of the tree two women emerged. The first with red hair that fell down to her shoulders c-cup breasts wearing a maroon long sleeve shirt with maroon pants and ninja Sandler's. She had green eyes that shone with insanity, with a gord on her back.

The second had silky smooth black hair with black eyes. She was wearing baggy dark pants a dark shirt with the Uchiha fan on the back. She had a very angry look in her eye that hid her curiosity.

"G-Gaia w-what are you doing here." Asked the one in the catsuit.

"Kankuro shut up you are a disgrace to the village," said the now identified Gaia. "You who are you?"

"I am Naruto Uzumaki," he told her.

"That's strange mother is not asking for your blood why is that?" Asked Gaia with both the blond next to Kankuro and Kankuro both started to sweat.

"Well I look forward to seeing you in the exams," said Naruto with a smirk.

With that Naruto and his team walked back to the hotel where they were staying with a smirk on his face as he saw two new queens for the hive.

He continued walking while ignoring the ANBU that were watching his group. He knew that they could do nothing and if they tried it would cause an international incident for not only Konoha but the land of fire as well. Life was good for Naruto and his queens.


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back, it took a while but i was working on this chapter the next one for Chaos Bringer, as well as a couple new story's, i will update Chaos bringer next as i have almost completed the chapter so keep an eye out for that.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, Wish I did**

**Chapter 3**

Naruto woke up to the feeling of three naked female bodies on top of his own. Kushina on his left, Komi on his right and Kira on his stomach.

He sighed as he created a clone and substituted with it as to not wake his wives. As he went to the bathroom and showered, before leaving with a towel wrapped around his waist. As he exited the bathroom, he saw that his mates were up and awake.

"You all should get ready for the day, we need to go participate in the first part of the chunin exams," Said Naruto.

"Can't we have five more minutes, please?" Asked Komi with puppy dog eyes.

"No, we have to go and deal with the exams." Naruto replied immune to the eyes. "But if your good I'll reward you later"

With that said he left the room and the girls scrambled to get ready. They finished and walked out of the room and met up with Naruto in the hallway of the hotel room.

"I am going to meet up with the other Jonin in a designated area to watch our Genin." Kushina tiles the three.

"Very well be careful, and remember the story." Naruto said with concern.

"Thank you for your concern, my love, but I will be fine." Replied Kushina.

"While we all agree let us hurry up and go so we are not late!" Said Komi with a hint of annoyance and impatience in her voice.

"I agree, let us go, you never know what might happen," said Kira.

With that said Naruto conceded to what they were saying, nodding his head and marking his way to the academy with Kira and Komi following. As they arrived at the academy, they saw that it just seemed plain in appearance, but they all knew that appearances could be deceiving so they were cautious as they entered the building. The first thing they noticed was the noise coming from the second floor and using their enhanced senses were able to see over 100 people on the floor above them, wondering why everyone was gathered there when the instructions said to go to the third floor. So, they made their way to the stairs and up to the second floor.

When they got there, they immediately saw the genjutsu on the sign above the door and knew why everyone was here now. Quickly and quietly they located the stairs to the third floor and made their way to them.

As they opened the door, they were hit with a blast of killer intent from the Genin in the room. Naruto raised an eyebrow and looked around the room before looking at Kira, and Komi. He noticed the slight smirks on their faces. Deciding the mess with the young Genin, the three unleashed their combined killer intent. The force of three powerful beings releasing all of their killer intent made many of the room of over 100 Genin to faint or piss themselves. Over half of the teams left while taking their unconscious teammates out, because they did not want to deal with the three that just walked in.

Naruto looked to the back of the room and saw three Genin that stuck out, the first was the Konoha female he met yesterday, as well as the Suna Genin he saw yesterday, Gaia he believed her name was, as well as an unidentified kumo Genin with braided blond hair that fell to her ass. All three had heavy blushes and looked at him with lust in their eyes. Smirking to himself he found a seat and sat in one of the seats that he and his team made when scaring away all the baby Genin unaware of the thoughts of the others around them.

'_What the hell was that' _thought Satsuki, the Uchiha from yesterday, to herself.

'_What power, I must make him mine' _thought Gaia.

'_**Kitten you must take him before he gets taken, he has enough power to conquer the nations**__' _said a certain bijuu within a certain blond from kumo.

'_Shut up Nibi, though I cannot disagree' _thought said blond from Kumo.

"Alright that's enough waiting I am Ibiki your exam proctor so sit down shut up as the chunin hand out your tests." Said the tall imposing man known as Ibiki, as he signaled the chunins behind him. "On this exam there is a total of 10 questions you have been given the first 9, each question is worth two points, you have five chances, if you get caught you and your team are out and not coming back, you have one hour I will call when times up, when it is I will ask the tenth question, well what are you all waiting for… Begin!"

Naruto, already suspecting something, immediately read one of the chunins minds and discovered the true purpose of the test as well as the answers. Projecting his mind to his mates he gave them the answers, then pulled back, not before feeling their thanks.

**-time skip-**

Naruto awoke to the sound of the proctor telling everyone that times up. He noticed that out of the 50 teams that had stayed only about 40 were left.

"Now that you are done with the 9 questions it is time for the tenth question, but before I ask the tenth question, you all have a chance to not take the question and leave." Said Ibiki.

"Why would we do that?" Asked the blond Suna Genin.

"Because if you get it wrong then you and your entire team will never take the Chunin exams again." Stated Ibiki, who smirked at the horrified expressions on many of the Genins.

He waited about ten minutes and watched about 8-9 teams leave.

"Is that all" he asked, "well then you all… PASS!"

"But what about the last question" asked Kiba.

"Easy there was no 10th question,'' said Naruto as he looked at Ibiki with a smirk.

"Well since you seem to have figured it out why don't you tell us what it was about." Replied Ibiki.

"The first nine questions were about information gathering as you had chunins with the test answers scattered throughout, as we had to get the answers without being caught. If we did that then the tenth question was about taking a risk, as in some missions, you have to take risks." Replied Naruto.

"Correct good job," said Ibiki.

Ibiki was about to say something more but was interrupted by a shadow forming in the window before the shadow crashed through the window in a ball of fabric. The fabric exploded revealing a banner that read -_behold the sexy and single Anko Mitarashi_-. As the smoke stood a purple hairs figure who had it in a pineapple style ponytail.

"Hey brats, my name, if you have not figured it out, is Anko and I am the second exam proctor." She said before taking a look around the room and counting how many teams there were left. "Wow Ibiki only 20 teams left, you must be losing your touch."

"Or we have a really good crop this year, especially the red head kid." replied Ibiki with a smirk.

"Well it doesn't matter my test will cut them all in half," said Anko with a sadistic smirk. "All right, follow me to training ground 44."

With her part said she left back through the window and made her way to training ground 44. Naruto looked at his team with a raised eyebrow as they made their way out of the academy building and to the designated training ground. They of course got there first, and had to wait about ten minutes.

"All right, welcome to training ground 44, also known as the forest of death." said Anko with a sadistic smile.

"Well this is going to be fun," Smirked Naruto as he eyed the forest whispering low enough that only Kira and Komi heard him, or so he thought. All of a sudden, a kunai whizzed by his head and grasped his cheek causing a small trickle of green blood to leak down his cheek.

"It is always the overconfident ones that die first," said Anko with her sadistic smile.

"Wanna bet?" asked Naruto with a smirk.

"How much," asked Anko.

"If I complete this test first, I win, and you go on a date with me." Said Naruto.

"And if I win?" she asked.

"You can get whatever you want Anko-chan," replied Naruto.

"Deal," she agreed, right before both pulled out a kunai and pointed them toward a kusa Genin with brown bushy hair. "Don't sneak up on others if you do not want to get killed."

"Sorry, I was merely returning what's left of your Kunai," replied the Genin, to which she proceeded to hand Anko a burnt-up piece of metal that looked like it was a kunai. Everyone wondered what the hell happened to the metal.

"Well, now that everyone is here it is time to give you the information on this exam, first thing is that you need to sign these waivers, so the leaf is not held responsible in the event that you die. After you are given a scroll, one heaven the other earth, you need both to pass, in the center of the forest is a tower that is where you go when you have both scrolls. Do not open the scrolls before you get to the tower. Now you will all have 5 days in the forest…"

"5 days, what about food?" asked a chubby boy from the Konoha Genin.

"Well there is plenty to eat in the forest you just have to make sure that what you are eating isn't going to eat you." replied Anko making all the Genin except those from Uzu shiver. "Well on my signal you may enter the forest. WELL WHAT ARE YOU MAGGOTS WAITING FOR MOVE IT."

With that all the Genin were off, as they left, she noticed Smirks in her direction from the Uzu team. Smirks that brought a pleasurable shiver down her spine.

**-With Team Uzu-**

Naruto, Komi, and Kira, were all jumping through the trees keeping their senses open to find other teams with an earth scroll as they had a heaven. They were also making a zig zag line to the tower, when the sensed it all three jumped at the last second dodging a hail of Kunai.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? A bunch of Genin from a weak unknown village," came a voice from behind a tree with three others.

"And you three are a bunch of bitches that fell into a trap." said Naruto with a smirk before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Wha…" came the startled voice of one of the Genin.

'SQUELCH'

The three Genin could only look on in shock as a black bladed tail had pierced through their chests, and the three that they thought they caught emerged from the shadows with evil smirks on their faces.

"Got to love shadow clones," said Komi as she searched the Genin and found an earth scroll.

All three Uzu Genin smirked at their luck before making their way to the tower undetected using their natural stealth. They arrived at the tower within 30 minutes as they were nigh unstoppable in the shadows. When they got there, they saw the riddle, of course they all knew the riddle thanks to Kushina already taking the exam before so they opened the scrolls and in a puff of smoke Kushina was there in her Jonin attire.

"Good work all three of you. You're the first to arrive at the tower and I believe that you also set the record for fastest time at only thirty minutes." She said with a smirk on her face, "Now come on, let us go to our room and reward our king."

Naruto spent the night amongst the pleasures of the female flesh as they screamed out. For once more Naruto was thankful to his heritage as an Uzumaki, sound proof seals, and shadow clones, or else the rest of the forest would have definitely heard what happened in that room.


End file.
